


Between the Stars

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When Poe announced he was bringing someone home, Kes was curious.Given the circumstances though, he hopes Poe did not manage to fulfil his childhood dream of becoming Leia Organa's second husband.





	Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



“You’re nervous”, Poe observed as they jumped out of hyperspace over Yavin IV. With the First Order struggling to recover from the destruction of the Starkiller Base, the Resistance had a bit of breathing space. Especially since the Republic had finally pledged their support in the face of the Hosnian destruction. 

Leia had insisted he should take some time off to recover, although she had dressed it up as a mission to see if the old Alliance base on Yavin could be used as their new headquarters now that the First Order knew where they were.

“Of course I’m nervous. Aren’t you?” Bodhi replied. The destruction of most of the Republican Fleet had catapulted him from an Admiral in the logistics and support division to the highest-ranking Fleet officer. A role he seemed less anxious about than the prospect of meeting an old friend.

“You’ve known my dad for thirty years. What do you think he’s going to do to you, hunt you around the house with his rifle?” 

Bodhi’s silence made Poe look up from the controls. Yavin’s gas giant’s gravitational forces made landing a little tricky.

“Really?” Poe raised his eyebrows.

Bodhi shrugged. “When you told your father you’re bringing someone home, he probably wasn’t imagining that person being me.”

“It’s the age thing again, isn’t it?” Poe rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this, Bodhi.”

“And your father might not take it as lightly as you did.” It was an argument they had been having since they had met. Of course their first meeting had been when Bodhi had been one of Poe’s lecturers at the flight academy so he had been justified in turning him down.

When they had reunited once Poe started working for the Resistance, which Bodhi had been supporting from inside the Republic Fleet, things had been different enough that Bodhi had eventually given him a chance, once Poe had convinced him he was serious.

“My father is going to be more surprised that I’ve had four years but still haven’t managed to fulfil my childhood dream of becoming Leia’s second husband.”

“Out of curiosity, what was your plan if Han hadn’t died?”

“I was eight when I made that plan. I don’t think I’ve put much thought into the details”, Poe said as they breached the atmosphere and entered Yavin’s airspace. The main settlement where Poe had grown up was close to the old Rebel base by the pyramids.

Bodhi would never forget the first time he had come here, exhausted, injured and heartbroken. So much had happened since then and at the same time it seemed as if they were fighting the same conflict over and over again.

/

When Poe had told him, he would bring someone, Kes had been curious. Poe had never brought anyone home in the fourteen years since he had left for the flight academy. But when he had asked for details or even a name, Poe had simply smiled and told him he’d see. And while Kes was doubtful that Poe had managed to fulfil his childhood dream of becoming Leia’s second husband, his secrecy made more sense if his partner was someone Kes already knew.

He really hoped it wasn’t Leia.

When he heard the tell-tale sound of an engine approaching, Kes left the house to wait outside. It wasn’t Poe’s customised X-Wing he could see landing, but instead one of the new U-Wings, faster and lighter than the old ones but otherwise nearly identical to the ones the Alliance had used thirty years ago.

Poe hadn’t been home in more than two years and more often than not the quality of the holo calls had been atrocious as well. His son looked older, much older than he should have after being away for two years. His hair was longer as well and there was a new scar on his face. 

“Hey dad”, Poe grinned as he walked out of the shuttle. 

“Welcome home”, Kes replied and hugged him as tightly as he could. At their feet, BB8 was chirping and trilling happily, so Kes leaned down and petted him as well. “You, too.”

“My partner thinks you’re going to shoot him on sight”, Poe laughed. “So please, don’t?”

“Depends, is it Kylo Ren?” Kes joked.

Poe grimaced. “You’re not funny, dad.”

“I promise not to shoot him, then”, Kes said loudly enough that whoever was hiding in the ship, would hear him as well.

“That’s good, because I remember you being a very good marksman.”

While Kes had been expecting someone he knew, seeing Bodhi step out of the shuttle was still a bit of a shock. It had been more than a decade since they had seen each other – Bodhi had been Shara’s friend, not Kes’ – at Poe’s graduation from the flight academy.

Kes’ first instinct was to ask if this had been going on since then, but after a moment he dismissed the thought. Poe had dated other people in between and Bodhi would’ve been too responsible to date one of his students. Or at least Kes hoped so.

“It’s good to see you again, Kes”, Bodhi said, hovering near poe as if he was uncertain if he was welcome here or not.

“You, too, Bodhi”, Kes replied and offered his hand, which Bodhi took with a relieved expression. Poe was an adult and Kes trusted his son enough to respect his choices.

“See, no one’s shooting anyone”, Poe said and nudged Bodhi in the ribs with his elbow. “No need to be nervous.”

“On one condition”, Kes said, causing Bodhi’s expression to shift back to alarmed. “Please tell me you two didn’t start dating when Poe was still your student.”

“I tried but he wouldn’t let me”, Poe replied.

“Poe!” If anything Bodhi looked even more alarmed than before.

“What? It’s true”, Poe protested but he was grinning, clearly enjoying the ribbing.

“He’s worn you down over the years, didn’t he?” Kes asked in a lighter voice. 

“Something like that”, Bodhi said, with a fond look in Poe’s direction. “I was one of Leia’s contacts in the Fleet, Poe was the one she sent to meet with me.”

“You know, given the circumstances I’m just glad Poe didn’t fulfil his childhood dream of becoming Leia’s second husband”, Kes replied.

“I’ve worn down one hero of the Rebellion into dating me, I can do it with another”, Poe replied while wrapping his arm around Bodhi’s waist. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“If you manage to convince Leia to marry you, I will gracefully step aside”, Bodhi reassured him and pressed a kiss to cheek.

“Good luck with that”, Kes said. “Why don’t you come inside and tell me what cover mission Leia gave you to convince Poe to actually take some time off?”


End file.
